A Dragon Tale
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: Can you say Sequel to second Chances?? Yui Cousin James Dragonsage comes to visit. How does his appearance tie into the reborn Seishi and the Threat of the demon Kinduru?


Standard Disclaimer:  
Hail to all! The Flamesniper's at it again. We all know the promise made in the OVAs: the Suzaku Seishi were to   
be reborn in the real world. We didn't get to see this happen however, so no one knows when or if it ever did(though some   
people have pointed out that if you look REALLY close you can see people who LOOK like the Suzaku Seishi in Miaka's   
world). This story will include those noble souls, reborn as promised, as well as a few surprises.  
I don't own Fushigi Yuugi or any anime series at all. If I did, I'd be able to pay off my students loans and my credit   
card. Yuu Watase does own Fushigi Yuugi and may all things divine bless her for all eterniy for it's creation. Pioneer owns   
the video rights and they do a decent job with the series, my complaints about the dubbed version of Tasuki not withstanding.   
Suffice to say I'm not making a bit of money off this work. Some of the characters are mine (Tensu, Kenru, Kinduru and James   
Dragonsage to name a few) and can be borrowed if you ask nicely and give credit where credit's due. Also this story takes place   
as a tie in with Second Chances since it deals with some issues brought up therein.  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
Presents  
A Dragon Tale  
  
It was a time of great unrest in the four kingdoms. A great evil was imperiling the Gathered East, the Crimson South, the Armored   
North and the Western land*. This great evil was a demon called Kinduru, and his forces were set to ravage the world .The emperors of the  
lands begged the Gods to send salvation. They wanted the priestesses of the Gods, what they got was James Dragonsage,a reluctant hero  
from another world and Takiko, a spirited young woman from Konan's inner seraglio.The two fought bravely with the aid of the surviving   
Genbu Seishi. Kinduru was beaten back and sealed away. However, things were not to end happily for Lord Dragonsage, as he came to be   
called. Despite his great love for Takiko, he was pulled back to his world and Takiko was wed to the Emperor and many years later, bore to   
him a son named Saihete, who came to be known as the seishi Hotohori. Though years in his world and decades in her world had passed   
and Takiko had died Dragonsage never forgot her or the love they'd shared. Now at age twenty-three James Dragonsage will face his past   
again. Will he prevail again? Or be swallowed by the dark things that haunt his life?  
------------   
James Dragonsage stared at the glowing red scroll in disbelief. For all intents and purposes this was quite possibly an invitation   
into a recurring nightmare. He'd been fifteen when he first saw that accursed book, The Universe of the Four Gods. The end result of the   
run in was him being the first man to ever be pulled into the book and live. He had fallen in love with a young maiden at the palace of Konan,   
but that had been eight years ago and time moved differently in that world, hours were like months and years could be literally forever. Still   
he knew exactly who'd sent the scroll and more than likely why.  
With an irritated sigh he ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he walked to a closet and withdrew a set of old steel ribbed fans and   
his old Katana. Once he had those secured he carefully opened the scroll and in a flash of light disappeared. Within moments he was right where   
he expected to be.  
"Good of you to come Lord Dragonsage," Tai Itisukun intones  
"I came because I knew I didn't have a choice. What do you want?"  
"I want you to help save your world."  
"Save my world, pray tell, from what?" James counters in equal parts irritation and boredom.  
"Kinduru is about to reawaken but he's in the other world."  
"I see. Sounds like you have a problem," James said as he turned to leave the cave.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Tai Itisukun hissed.  
"I'm going to Konan to mourn Takiko. The world outside this book was never kind to me, it took most of my family from me and can die for all   
I care."  
"Really so you'd condemn your cousin, Yui, to die on your world too," Tai Itisukun mused.  
James turned with a dangerous gleam in his ice colored eyes. "You leave her alone you animated fossil! She has nothing to do with this or with   
this world and I'd like to keep it that way!"  
"Really, Dragonsage. Must you be so melodramatic?" A pale man with dark hair, blue eyes and Dragon wings said. "And at any rate you are   
greatly mistaken about Miko Yui."  
"And what do you mean by that Seiryuu?"  
"What he means," Replied a feminine voice belonging to a dark haired woman with crimson wings. "Is that your dear cousin was recently the   
Priestess of Seiryuu."  
"Why are you walking around as a woman AGAIN!?" Seiryuu growled.  
"I told you before, I can walk around any way I wish."  
"Okay Tai Itisukun, I'll save that miserable planet of mine, But I don't have any powers and Kiduru has had a long time to learn new tricks."  
"Then power and help you shall have," The aged woman said as a gauntlet with four jewels on it appeared on James's wrist. "This gauntlet carries   
in it the power of the Four gods. As for the help, you will find Suzaku seishi in the real world where they've been reborn. As well as a couple of other people   
who may help you."  
"Could you not talk in riddles sensei?"  
"No. Go to Japan, all you seek is there," she said as James disappeared.   
"Are you sure using him is a good idea?" Seiryuu asked.  
"No. But he's the only option we have available."   
---------  
"Your cousin's coming here?" Miaka asked. "I didn't even know you had a cousin."  
"Yeah! His name's James. He's a college student studying Ancient History," Yui said with a smile.  
The campus grounds was crowded since the president of the theatre club and Kendo Club, Saihete, was putting on a theatrical performance. As usual   
he played the lead as his tall elegance and Bishonen features made him the best looking man in Yotsubadai High. Miaka knew him better as Hotohori. He'd   
been reborn as all the Seishi had. Of course almost none of them remember being Seishi.  
"He's still really good with a sword," Tamahome said from his spot leaning against the tree. Next to him was Suboshi, who wasn't even watching the   
play since he was more interested in Yui.  
"That man is impressive but I think I could best him," A man said behind them.  
"James!" Exclaimed Yui as she hugged her cousin. "When did you get here?"  
"About an hour ago," James replied then mumbled. "My flight was on time for once, thank Seiryuu."  
"Oh well that's g- THANK SERYUU!?" Yui exclaimed.  
James winked then smiled. "Haven't you learned yet you can't keep secrets from your cousin?"  
"How do you know about that though?" Miaka asked as Suboshi and Tamahome looked on in concern.  
"I'll explain later, right now I think I'll head up to the stage," James said. The play had come to an end and the usual challenge sign was up. Saihete had   
made a deal with a local restaurant that gave anyone who could best him in a fight a dinner for six. So far no one had claimed the prize, though a lot of people tried.  
"I'll challenge you Saihete," James stated as he shed his black leather jacket. With lightning quickness he retrieved a bokken** and the fight was on.   
Yui could not believe her eyes as James parried and dodged every strike of Saihete's blade. For the first time in years she got a look at her cousin. He'd   
gotten taller and was now very lean. On one wrist was a golden gauntlet with Gold, blue, red and green crystals on it. At his waist were a pair of steel ribbed fans  
with phoenix on them. He also carried a Katana and his movements showed that it was not just for show.  
"You fight well stranger," Saihete hissed as he dodged a particularly skillful series of strikes.  
"Thank you, I learned from a master. But I need you to get mad so...," With that James slipped through his enemy's defense with a backhand strike   
to the face.  
The crowd went silent. No one had ever dared strike Saihete in the face before. By now Yui, Suboshi, Miaka and Tamahome had waded to the edge of the   
stage. Yui was worried that her cousin had lost his mind but then the four of them saw it the symbol For water snake glowing on Saihete's neck. A quick look at   
James showed that this was what he had wanted.  
But, how could he have known? Though both Miaka and Yui without realizing it.  
"You DARE to strike me!?" Saihete roared as he charged the tall foreign man. All the while images of a different tall Blonde foreigner flashed through his   
mind. It was images of a violent battle with blades not bokken. Saihete pushed those images away as he battled this threat. Irritatingly the man he was fighting   
was dodging the onslaught.  
"Time to make you remember who you are," James hissed just loud enough to be heard by Miaka and Yui as the gems on his gauntlet seemed to glow.   
James quickly spun to the side of Saihete's neck that had the symbol on it and struck it with the flat of his gauntleted hand.  
Saihete collapsed as the memories of Hotohori filled his mind and battled for supremecy. He remembered now! He was Hotohori, emperor of Konan. He'd  
died fighting Nakago and had been reborn as Saihete. Suddenly there was a voice next to him.  
"I'm sorry to have to resurrect you my lord, but this world need you," The voice said.  
"We understand. But, who are you?"  
"I am a man named Dragonsage. James Dragonsage."  
"Lord Dragonsage? But that cannot be. We were told you died," Hotohori exclaimed.  
"Unfortunately I did not. I only returned to my world, " James said as he raised the fallen emperor to his feet, then looked to the four who looked on in   
disbelief. "There are many things that I need to explain. To a lot of people."  
-------  
Under the school in a forgotten subasement Nakago, reborn Seishi, kneeled before his new master. Around him were Amiboshi, Aishitare and Tomo.  
"What do you wish of me my lord," Nakago intoned with a bow.  
"I wish you take this world for me," The shade answered.  
"Whatever, count me out." Amiboshi hissed.  
"Is there a problem, Amiboshi?" Kinduru countered turning his ire on the young flutist.  
"I want no part in this."  
"Not even to revenge yourself on Suboshi for forgetting you and ultimately getting you killed?"  
"I will get my brother back for that, but I will not help you kill this world."  
"Think as you like young one but you'll do as told," Kinduru hissed as a bolt of low level energy coursed though Amiboshi.  
"Y-yes master."  
"Nakago you will see to it that we have spies around to see who may oppose us."  
"Yes my lord."  
--------  
The table was for a party of eight but only six chairs were occupied. Yui and Suboshi sat on one side with James while Miaka, Tamahome and Hotohori sat   
on the other. The focus however was on James.  
"How did you know about my being in the book?" Yui started.  
"Seiryuu told me when I was there last. Tai Itisukun said there were Seishi living in Japan and kinda guessed by your reaction to me awakening Hotohori, that   
you too were a Priestess, Miaka. Tamahome and Suboshi here also reacted to my meantion of Seiryuu so I figured they were seishi as well," James concluded.  
"When you helped us up you called me 'my lord' how you know we were royalty?" Hotohori inquired.  
James reguarded Hotohori reprovingly."You had to be a royal, you have Takiko's eyes and she was part of the emperor's inner seraglio."  
"You knew our Mother?" Hotohori fairly screamed.  
"Know, is such a... vague word, but yes, after a fashion, I did."  
"How do you know so much about the universe of the four Gods?" Miaka asked.   
James opened one of the steel ribbed fans. "When I was fifteen, The Universe of the Four Gods was in a private collection in the United States that I had   
access to. I was pulled into the damn thing at the request of all the emperors as there was a threat to that world that needed dealt with. While there, I got to know   
Takiko very well and mastered the art of the sword. With the help of the remaining Genbu Seishi, the threat, a demon named Kinduru was beaten back and sealed   
away. I loved Takiko greatly, but it was not great enough to allow me to stay. These Suzaku fans are my sole reminder of her. It is because of Kinduru that the   
Seishi are needed again. You see he is about to awaken again but here in this world this time. The gods gave me this gautlet that allows me to use my old power   
as well as theirs in this realm."  
"What exactly was your power cousin?" Yui asked.  
"I could become invisible and control the winds. I could make the tornado like blasts flow from my hands to be more specific."  
Just then a commotion at the door got their attention. A monk and a man dressed like a bandit were trying to get seats at the restaurant. James smirked   
as the crystals in his gauntlet began to glow brightly. Two more. he thought as he walked to the front area.  
"Is there a problem here?" James asked.  
"No sir. These two just wanted to sit at the table you were sitting at and won't take no for an answer. Police will be called if you wish it," The manager said.  
"Why the hell are you calling the damn police. We haven't done a Damn thing wrong!" The bandit seethed.  
"Doing a good deed is considered good Karma, no da," The monk added.  
"I'll let them sit at my table," James said. "However I don't eat with strangers, so I must insist you tell me your names."  
"My name is Houjun Ri, no da," The monk said as he took James's offered gauntleted hand. Suddenly memories of Chichiri flooded his mind as Hotohori   
came up beside him to hold him up.  
"Relax Chichiri, you're amoung friends again," Hotohori whispered as he helped him to an empty seat.  
"And you bandit? What do you call yourself?" James inquired keeping an eye on the Tessen sheathed on the rogue's back.  
"I am Shunu Kou, but my friends call me Genro," he replied taking the man's gauntlet hand as well. Suddenly memories burned through his mind as Tasuki   
reawakened.  
"I think your friends, older friends that you've forgotten, call you something else, Tasuki," James whispered as he walked him to the table. There was almost   
violent excanges at seeing Suboshi sitting with them but since he was more focused on Yui than on trying to do something psychotic he was soon left alone.  
"How the Hell did you know that we were seishi?" Tasuki said suspiciously.  
James pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. "The gems on this gauntlet possess the power of the four Gods, it also allows me to tell when an unawakened seishi   
is nearby. The gems started to glow brightly so I guessed that you two were the ones it was pointing out."  
"That's a lot of power to have," Tamahome said. "This Kinduru must be pretty strong."  
"Exceptionally so," James said. "But the more seishi we can gather, both Seiryuu and Suzaku, to battle him the less likely it'll be that I need his power."  
----------   
Nakago had slipped through the halls of Yotsubadi school without notice. This time of day the school was empty save for detention hall. Inside were the usual   
pair of Ne'er-do-wells, Tensu and Kenru. Once again they'd tried to target the most inaccessable girl in school, Yui Hongo, for a shakedown. As usual they also ran   
afoul her Ryusensui weilding Boytoy and her friend's College age boyfriend. The end result was a thrashing and getting busted by the hall monitors for being out without   
a pass. They were alone in the room since the door was locked and the Teacher had stepped out.  
"Man this reeks!" Tensu growled.  
"Tell me about it! Kaika trashes us for trying to make a living and HE gets away scott free while we get busted down for being late for class," Kenru affirmed. "I   
mean what makes Yui Hongo so special that she earns protection like that."  
"Good Question. Perhaps you two would like to watch her for me and find out," Nakago said as he walked in the door.   
"We don't nothing for nobody!" Kenru growled just before Nakago began telekinetically choking both of them.  
"Listen to me! You will both spy on Yui Hongo and her friends and report to ME what they do, or so help me I'll crush your throats. Do you understand?"  
Both of them nodded.  
"Good! See that you do!" Nakago growled as he dropped his control on their throats. Quickly he turned and walked out of the room.  
"Who was that?" Tensu gasped.   
"I dunno, but I think he was serious and I think it'll help us get back at that prissy little slut," Kenru answered an evil smile playing across his face.  
------  
As the evening wore on the dining room of the restaurant turned more festive. The restaurant had a stage that was set up for a series of singers from local   
colleges. The reawakened seishi didn't seem to notice the first seven or eight performers as they weren't that good. James, however, kept an eye on both the stage   
and his gauntlet it had started to glow just after the last singer left the stage. James turned his head to see what was going on around him. When he looked back   
at the stage he felt like he was hit in the stomach.  
The woman who'd walked on the stage was about five foot seven with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked uncommonly beatiful to James' eye,   
even though she was not even close to Takiko's beauty. She seemingly looked right at him and instantly James's mouth felt dry.  
"Good evening Everyone! My name is Kaen Haku and tonight I'm here to sing Pride of Ice," Kaen said as the music started.  
About halfway through the song Yui leaned over to James and whispered. "She's a good singer isn't she cousin?"  
James just sat there as if hypnotized. This worried Yui slightly but then she took a REAL GOOD look at The singer on the stage and nudged Suboshi.   
When Suboshi looked at his beloved she pointed to the stage and asked. "Who is that and don't say Kaen Haku because that's not the answer."  
Suboshi looked toward the stage and immediately did a double take. "That's Soi!"  
"That can't be Soi, I killed her," Tasuki huffed indignatly.  
"Who's Soi?" James asked his eyes still on the beautiful woman who was now taking a bow.  
"Soi was one of the Seishi," Yui said. "She was in love with Nakago, he really didn't love her though."  
"I think it's time for us to go," Hotohori said. "It's getting late."  
"Remember guys," James began as he looked at Tasuki, Chichiri and Hotohori. "You can't act differently from how you'd normally act before being   
reawakened. There are likely to be servants of Kinduru everywhere."  
"How the Hell am I supposed to do that!?" Tasuki exclaimed.  
"Just like that," James said giving the Flame haired bandit a thumbs up sign.  
The three nodded and left. Then so did Miaka, Yui and Suboshi, leaving Tamahome and James to stare at each other.  
"I'd better be going too," Tamahome stated as he got up and left.  
James waited until Tamahome couldn't see the table and went invisible. Silently James followed the Seishi to the college.   
James had done some checking at the National Library before meeting his cousin that day and found that the Universe of the Four Gods had been taken   
out by the Ancient History Research club one of who's memebers was Tamahome. The fact that Tamahome was heading for the College proved that he was more   
than likely going to check out James's story. Silently, James slipped in the door to the club just behind Tamahome.  
----  
"Tamahome? What are you doing here?" Keisuke asked. "I thought you were going to spend the evening with Miaka?"  
"I was but I need to you to check something for me."  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
"Is there anything in the Universe of the Four Gods about a man named Dragonsage?"  
"Hold on lemme look."   
A few minutes later Keisuke looked up from the book. "You said Dragonsage right?"  
"Yes. He said something about Knowing Hotohori mother."  
"HE said?"  
"Yes I did," a disembodied voice said.  
"Who's there?" Keisuke asked looking around.  
There was a slight glow then James was standing before them. "Allow me to introduce myself I'm James Dragonsage."  
Keisuke looked at the book then at James. "The same one that beat Kinduru and his Roon Statuary?"  
James nodded. "I wanted to see the book again. What do you think of it?"  
"I'm glad it's finally sealed," Keisuke said but looked at James strangely when the man started to laugh. "What's so funny?"  
"Just that you've not figured out the secret of that book. It might SEEM sealed but look at the pages for the first priestess," James waited a few moments while   
Keisuke looked.  
"What the... Why are the words fading?" Keisuke gasped as Tamahome looked over his shoulder in shock.  
"Because the book isn't sealed. In fifty years a new Miko will be found. New Seishi will be needed. Eventually there will be another Hotohori, another Suboshi   
and Amiboshi, another Subaru or just the same one over again since she's pretty much immortal. Since the book can't be destroyed, it'll always be here."  
"We're going to lock it away. There'll be no more Priestesses," Tamahome growled.  
"Don't you think that's been tried already? There's been more Mikos than you know going back hundreds of years further than you think. And Kinduru has been   
bested over and over in between. The Book finds ways of getting free and finding who it needs. It'll get loose from you or pull in family not yet born. Tai Itusukun made it   
that way."  
"How do you know this?" Tamahome growled.  
James tapped the gauntlet. "This damn thing told me just like it tells me about when unawakened Seishi is around."  
"You mean like Kaen Haku?" Tamahome said raising an eyebrow.  
James reacted as if stung. "Yes. Like her."  
"She caught your notice too huh?" Keisuke said with a grin. "Every guy on campus save 'Taka' here. Has noticed her."  
"She's kinda hard to miss. Being around her is like being around a live electrical wire," James said with a faint hint of sadness. "She's a seishi. Seiryuu I'd wager   
since Tasuki claimed to have killed her and Suboshi recognized her." With that James started to leave.  
"If your really lord Dragonsage, where's your mask?" Inquired Keisuke.  
"What mask?" Tamahome asked.  
"He means the mask I wore when I battled Kinduru the first time. If I were to guess at it's whereabouts I'd say in the cypts of Konan since last Time I saw it,   
Takiko had it."  
------  
The next day Yui Hongo and Miaka were walking to school they made it almost to the main building when they heard it. It was a sound similar to bricks shifting,   
a kind of Ker-shunk-THUD sound. The two former priestesses looked at each other then raced to see what caused the sound. What they found was completely shocking.  
Tensu was three feet off the ground held by the throat by a purple haired girl while another who looked exactly like her watched on. Miaka and Yui could only   
blink when they saw the cause of the strange sound they'd heard. Still wedged inside of a Wall-angel was Kenru.  
"Now repeat after me," The woman said. "I will not try to shake down Houke Cho again..."  
"I-I will not try to shake down Houke Cho again," Tensu croaked.  
"Good! I'm glad we understand each other," She said sweetly as she turned to face the people who were watching her. "Oh Hello."  
"Uhm Hi," Miaka said nervously.  
"My name is Kourin and this is my twin sister Houke. We're new around here our first meeting with some our classmates were these two trying to shakedown   
my sister," Kourin said with a somewhat friendly smile.  
"Well my name's Miaka Yuuki and this is my friend Yui Hongo," Miaka said as both girls offered their hands.  
"You know Miaka, it's funny, but I get the feeling we've met before," Kourin said as she shook the odangoed girl's hand.  
We have Kourin or should I say Nuriko, but you've changed a great deal, I think, Miaka thought as she smiled at her newly returned friend.  
-------  
James Dragonsage was a man who'd known love. His love was a woman named Takiko that died in the pages of a book and it had been then that his heart had   
turned to ice. Not just his heart but his very soul, was at made of the coldest ice to ever be. He had promised himself that he'd never love again and until just one night   
ago he'd stuck to it.   
Seeing Kaen Haku had awakened something deep in his soul and it writhed like a netted dragon to get loose. To his credit he tried to stomp down that dragon.   
He was supoosed to be saving the world, not flirting with women he was not worthy of. Besides she was a sleeping Seishi. To touch her would be to ruin her life. With   
that in mind he vowed to stay away from her.  
All of that didn't explain how he found himself at the restaraunt that she'd been seen at waiting at a table with Sake in hand. What the Hell am I doing here? I   
should be far away from this girl, He thought.  
"Perhaps you're here because she's your destiny...and mine," A voice accross the table intoned causing James's head to snap straight toward it.  
"Byakko! What are you doing here?"  
"Just making sure that things go as planned."  
"Meaning what exactly?"  
"You'll see. You can't change Destiny Dragonsage, you can only lie to yourself and hope you eventually believe the lies you tell," Byakko said as he   
disappeared in a flare of Amber-white light.  
  
To be continued.  
*if anyone knows exactly what the western land's name translated into please let me know. 


End file.
